Pocket charts are often used in classrooms for instructional purposes. The charts include a number of pockets on a support structure usually formed of a woven or non-woven fabric material such as nylon. Pocket charts typically have a fixed number of pockets and fixed number of rows of pockets for displaying material. In particular, the fixed number of pockets limits adaptation for a chore chart for different family members, different number of users, different educational class sizes and for different schedules.